


Gadgets are better then people (maybe except you)

by AmeliaAndreas3



Series: No rest for the victors [5]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAndreas3/pseuds/AmeliaAndreas3
Summary: Wiress Plummer had a promising future as district 3's young genius inventor. That until the 48th games- She had no doubt she would win, but the arena left a permanent problem for her to face. And it's time for the notorious victory tourAlso, she's totally not into Beetee Latier, like at all. Thank you very much.Rated T for mild language





	Gadgets are better then people (maybe except you)

**Author's Note:**

> I love these dorks. And after the episode I made for her in "final effort" I wanted to give them a one shot of their own.

The first face she sees is Latier's. 

Funny, she doesn't even like him, Not really. He owes her a hydrogenic core because she bet him she'd win with only the landmines as her weapons, _and _her kill score was higher with it. _she blew the entire fucking career pack. _the crown is rightfully hers-

_are these new glasses he wears? Did he always have these shiny flecks in his eyes or is it the glasses?_

"hey" he says, nervously. "You got knocked out from that final bomb and hit your head pretty badly. Uh.. Lola said I should bring you to the preparation room so she can dandy you for the interview" 

"How long- how long was...was I-" what's that word? Fuck, why couldn't she remember-

"You were out three days, I- uh, I stayed with you- you know, I'm your mentor and stuff.." 

"Something- something's.." 

"Wrong?" Beetee guesses. "The doctor said it was the hit- they tried really hard- it's a short term memory base.. Problem, the train of thought was-. It's not gonna hurt your function in the long term, you can still handle electronic miracles like you did before, it's just- you'll be interrupted from time to time" 

_well. That's fucking wonderful._

"The doctors said we can work on it to minimize the damage and help you think longer... But I don't think it can go away"

_This is terrible, this is the worst thing that can happen to someone like me- _

_Are these Florescent lights from Akia's factory?_

"come on, Lola will get pissed" said Beetee. He held out a hand for her and she stared at him in question. "I mean.. You're a little bit unsteady on your feet-"

She took his hand and stood up. His hand was warm to the touch. It felt good, to have something to hold on to, because she wasn't steady at her feet- just like he said. 

She found herself leaning on him while they walked all the way to the preparation room. 

But she doesn't like him though, not really, he's just doing her a favor, as soon as he gives her the core she owns him nothing, she will ignore him at victors village until she can't, she-

"Can you help me with-" 

Beetee turned to her, guessing. "With the what? The interview?" 

She nodded.

"Of course, whatever you need, I'll be there"

* * *

_Buzzt. _The electric circle was connected and the engine ready to work. Wiress watched with satisfaction as the little lifter pulled a coin off the table with ease. 

She built hundreds of these in the past six months, between speech training with Beetee and the essential chores like eating or sleeping she meddled with little gadgets and robots in her private workshop. 

"Hey, that new wire I sent you works, it's nice you stopped using steam mini engines" says Beetee as he closes the workshop door.

"Yes.. The electronic ones are much more- more-"

"Effective, I know, bought them from the elite factory itself. It's nice we victors can afford it"

He didn't say it, but she could see in his eyes: _and a shame no one else can._

"are you ready for the tour?" he leans in to check her latest invention- the coin lifter. 

"I memorized the speech cards more then I can count, I can-" the buzzing sound from the machine rang in her ears no.

"Can recreate it in your sleep. Good, you know Xalvin will be picky if you don't" 

"He's always picky" she says

Beetee laughs. "Yeah he is" 

She didn't remember when she stopped seeing him as Latier and started to see him as Beetee, always there when she needs him to be, catching on her unfinished sentences almost immediately.. Smiling and cheering when she recreated the speech written for her without stopping. 

"Come on" Beetee offered a hand to her

She took it, not because she liked him or something, it was just usual for her

* * *

**district 4- **

**Ollie Goode and Michelle Danver**

**Both dead by her bomb. **

The families in four weren't angry, no, they were just sad, so Wiress focused on the sea far from the crowd- but still visible- instead. 

She finished her speech, and was ushered with Beetee to the dinner party with Mags and Calypso, the district's only victors. 

"I heard you're making gadgets, or something?" asked Mags, the older of the two, who Beetee seemed fond of. 

"I am, lifters and automatic desk cleaners and robots, I have a passion-"

Beetee swept in: "Wiress was considered an elite genius back in 3 for her passion for inventions, she made that landmine launcher all by herself in the arena"

_great, a reminder the tributes they mentored died by that launcher. Ollie and his proud face for making it out of the cornucopia, Michelle was begging for her mercy. And she still shot them._

"Wiress?"

"You're with us, dear?" Mags' voice brought her down to earth again.

"Mags said they are putting a carnival in your honor, we better go then" said Beetee.

So they go there, the district is decorated in gray and silver. People drink and Dance as the water pool in the middle was decorated with water proofed electric lights. 

Wiress watched as Beetee danced with Calypso and the rest of the district boys and girls a strange dance. 

"Seems weird that the reason we are all here simply sit around doing nothing" says someone behind her, Mags.

"Why are you doing all of this for me?, I killed your- your tributes" 

"So did Ruby Hayden from last year, and we still made an homage to district one, the square was very shiny and glamorous. We believe that any victor should be celebrated." she leaned closer and whispered that part in Wiress' ear: "any victor is a child that survived the capitol's horrid punishment. And we need to make them feel okay for that. For now, it's the only act of rebellion we can do" 

_"_but isn't that what the capitol wants? Victors being- being-"

"Celebrated. Yes, it's a great way to get the capitol of our backs. Distract them from our plannings" 

_They are planning a rebelion right now. They are committing treason and covering it with parties and dances. _

in that moment Beetee joins them, and offers her his hand. "Dance with me? I mean, I danced with Calypso so I could figure the thing out. I think I got it" 

When Beetee offers her his hand she never hesitates. She takes his and he leads her to the center of the circle. She can see camera crews running to capture this moment as he twirls her around the way she saw he did with Calypso. 

She stumbles twice and curses under her lips. "It's.. Hard, not sure how you-" 

"Think of This dance as some kind of equation. It has a formula and as soon as you get the formula, you get the dance- see, you're doing just fine!" 

He twirls her and now they are inches apart. 

"Thank you.. For what you do, helping me. I don't usually get along with people, electronic objects are much more my speed and there's the fact you don't.. Don't-"

"Need to?" he frowned. "Of course I do, I'm your mentor, you'll be my partner in mentoring. And besides, I promised-"

"Promised?"

He sighs. "I promised to myself...mostly- you were unconscious- that I'll be there if you need me." 

"When, I'll need you. I'll always-"

"Really?" he smiles nervously.

"Really" 

He leans in and she leaned towards him-

The music stopped and around them, the dancers striked a finishing pose. The magical moment was over.

But they will have a lot more moments like this to spare. She slips her hand into his, almost naturally. 


End file.
